


One Coffee

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Intimate moments, from coffee to love, how I imagine my coffee addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Our favorite Dame(lady) Doktor and her Komandant went out for a date, and they just had “One Coffee” yeah…. One coffee… right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> now that I’m back, let’s just go back to our regular programming…. I went out to find inspiration

“One coffee might not hurt right… Jack?” she asked the man sitting in a brown leather swivel chair.  
“I might think about it” said the man, “Too much paperwork, I might get out late” he added  
“I might get out late….pfft” she mocked him, “as your doctor, I will advise you to get out of the office once in a while” as she held the table, “it won’t hurt a bit if you’ll have fun, no?” 

The man in the office let out a sigh, “Fine” as he scoffed, “I’ll reconsider” as he sarcastically smile.

The lady said in an annoyed tone, “NO! You won’t” she pouted, “We’re going out NOW!” as she tugged the man.

“HEY! ANGELA!! NO” as she pulled the man out of his office, he shouted “I NEED TO FINISH THIS” she was like dragging a small child out of the toy section of a mall.  
As she was pulling him out, some recruits were staring at them, some laughed as their commander was dragged out of his office by a lady.

Somehow adorable it seems, everyone at the base never knew about their relationship, they only know that “the commander is my friend, and I will treat him as a friend” whenever a workmate, or an agent asks her, but deep inside, the lady they know is dragging man they call leader.

They were inside the café, lots of eyes looking at them; they were both in uniform when they went out, “Jack” as she smiled, the man she’s talking too had a blush on his face, and was sheepish, he can’t lock an eye contact with her, every word that she say, was with a smile, he was completely distracted with her smile, a waiter approached them as he stuttered “M-m-m-may I take your order” as he was scared at the man looking at him, he had no intention of scaring the young man, but he was cut short when the lady he’s with spoke “Just two cups of coffee please” with a sweet smile, the waiter left and after a few minutes, he had the coffee the two had ordered.

They were sitting together while drinking coffee, as she smiled at him and asked “is my commander going to do something after this?” as she was playing with her teaspoon “I… errr.. I’ll go back to work after this” as he blushed, “awww, I thought you have ‘other’ plans after this” as she winked at him, his frown went to a smirk when he had an idea “I might have to cancel that meeting for that” as he grinned at her, knowing what the “other plan” is.

As they finished their coffee date, she led him to the dormitories in the base, as she looked both sides “All Clear” as she motioned her hand to signal him to move to her door, he was feeling daring, as he went close to her door, as she opened it, and pulled him inside.

They started kissing, as he helped her take off her clothes, as she did the same to him, both naked with only their underwear, she climbed Jack as she wrapped her legs around him while they were kissing, he then responded by pinning her near the wall, she felt his heart pounding, he was extremely in heat of the moment.  
They were both feeling each other’s breaths, short warm breath that made both of them comfortable, Angela had her one hand supporting the wall, while her other hand was holding the nape of Jack, as she was kissing him, locking eye contacts, as they exchanged tongue, he was removing the bra of Angela, as she giggled, all giddy on the feeling of the warm hands of her blonde lover.

His erection was bulging at the point that it kissed the lips of her pussy, the fabric of their underwear wasn’t enough to cover the sensation of their crotches touching each other, his dick was twitching up and down on her pussy as she let out a small whimper, he saw that, and he had a smile, he let her down his grasp on the wall as she knelt down in front of him, as she was panting “I need you right now” as she yanked his underwear down to his knees, she saw satisfaction from his eyes as he cupped her cheeks, her silent room was drowned by her sucking. Sucking, popping it in her mouth, gagging as she was in too deep, his moans were extremely loud and arousing that even her pussy was getting wet without him fingering or eating it.

He can’t contain his moans that the moment he came, he let out a scream of pleasure, “ARGGGHHH!!!.... GOD THIS FEELS GOOD” as she nodded in confirmation, that she did it right, she stood up as she walked inside the bedroom. She knows in her mind that he was out for more, that he would go inside the bedroom and give her a good fuck, god… this is what she needed right now. Angela could care less about her job right now, it was her off time, she needed this and she wasn’t wasting any more time. She saw her man, and his member, standing straight, that she licked her lips with appetite, and curled her fingers to let him come closer to her.

“I want you to passionately remove my panties, Jack, don’t force it… please” as she said in a soft, but seductive voice, he knelt down, and ran his calloused fingers to her toes, up to her belly, he gave her a tickle before he ran his hand on the strap of her panties. He was breathing hard, he was like a child excited on unwrapping his Christmas present, he pulled her purple sexy underwear, gently as she wanted it, she saw as his eyes was drooling over her, “What are you waiting for, Jack” as she was feeling her pussy get even wetter than while she was blowing him.

Her underwear was on her knees, as he removed it, he sniffed it, causing her to blush “what are you doing” as she saw him enjoying the scent of her underwear, he smelled the perfume on her underwear, it was mixed with her sweat and her love juice. “Want a taste” as she saw him drooling, enjoying the sight, as he nodded “Yes please” as she gave him a smile and nodded, he went to town on her, his finger was insider her asshole while his mouth was working on her clit down to her pussy. She responded by grabbing his blonde hair, his free hand was supporting her back; she was going crazy from how his tongue worked and how his fingers tickled her walls, it made her squirt, he took every drop of it in his face, she wanted it now, as she cupped his cheek to raise him, he had a look of concern, as she said “I want you now” his face was slathered with her juice, as he climbed in the bed.

He was facing her, she let her hand on his face as he was panting in front of her, she was red with pleasure, as she once again locked eye contact with him, her gaze for him was hypnotizing, as she felt his dick kissing her pussy, he trembled as her hand tickled his head, he was leaking with pre cum, she gave it a massage down to his balls, he raised his head in pleasure as she was massaging him, his hand clenched as she was still massaging him, but he suddenly staggered as she kissed his neck. She embraced him, feeling his heartbeat, faster and faster, more intimate, than how he regularly feels, he plunged in her, in their eye contact, he saw her pupils dilate, her hand was gripping the blankets they’re laying down on, the bed felt heavy on every thrust that Jack makes, his right hand was caressing her face, as his other hand was struggling on keeping himself up, he was supporting himself on her bed, as she was screaming his name “JACK!!! JACK!!! OH MEIN GOTT JACK!!!!” each moans of his name coming from her made him hard his left hand clenched as he gripped the fabric of the blanket.

He was thrusting over and over again, that she had tears on her eyes, clearly he wanted her comfortable so he took it out of her “Angela, go on top of me, please” he asked nicely that she didn’t wait any second of him asking again, she was on all fours, but she quickly sat on top of him, he was relaxed, his hand was at the back of his head, and his other hand was at his chest, as she took that free hand and let him grope her, “I don’t want you doing nothing, Jack” as she held his dick and slid it down her wet, needy pussy, it was a perfect fit (they did this before, but not that intimate) she let out a small whimper, as she started to move.

It was magic as he said, every move of her hips made him feel that he was melting inside of her, every bounce of her breast made him hard, she undid her hair, and let it flow freely, he smiled “your hair’s longer than expected” as his other hand was stroking her hair, she was bouncing up and down, the creak of the bed was funny, they both laughed, their laughter made them recover, she moved up and down, grinding it on his dick, she felt it deeply, she was sweating, THEY were sweating, as she dismounted him and went on all fours, she brandished her ass in front of him as he sat down, smiling, he knelt down, and gave it more licks, she was shaking it for him, as he then removed his tongue on her, wet enough to make him more hard, he held her ass as he entered her, he was thrusting as she moaned his name, “SCHEISSE, JACK! IT’S HUGE!

She was moaning hard, panting, she gasped in surprise when he fingered her asshole “that was new” she said in her mind.  
Every thrusts he make, made her mad in a good way, her knees were trembling as she said to him “Jack, I want you to do me in front, please” she politely asked him, as he carried her, she embraced him, every thrust he made, made her more into him, she kissed him, as she cupped his face with both of her hands, his motions were sweet, as she wanted, her man to do it, she was panting, he was panting too, “I’ll do it faster” while breathing hard, “go, JACK!! Don’t hold back” he went fast. Gentle but fast, he saw her tear up, as he wiped her tear, she was at the peak, and she didn’t held back, she let him see her at the peak of her orgasm, as he kissed her neck leaving love marks, he went in faster and faster, “ANGELA! I’M… I’M… ABOUT TO… FUCK!” few more thrusts and “JAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!” she let out a scream, her left hand gripping her hair, and her right hand clawing Jack’s back, he came inside her, and she felt him filling her up, her hair was a mess, as she saw her man panting in front of her, with a smile, she smiled back at him, as she took a blanket and covered both of them, she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, she let out a sigh, as she said “This was the best!” tightening her embrace on him with a smile on her face. “I…” she heard him sigh, “I’m glad you loved it” as he stroked her head, he felt a warm wet tear drop on his chest, “I love you, Jack” she told him, “I love you too… Angela” as they both fell asleep.

Morning comes and she woke up, she had a sunny smile on her face, as she saw her man out of the bed, her smile turned into a sad stare at the window as she contemplated “He went back to work without waking me” but she heard a door open, it was Jack, holding a cup of coffee, he saw her sad eyes and approached her with a concern smile “Hey” he quipped, “I thought you left” she replied lowly while wiping her tear as she stared at him, she saw a cup of coffee on the table, he smiled as he handed her the cup, he held her cheek as he said “why would I leave you?” she regained her glow, as she heard word by word, “Why, Would, I, Leave, You” he did all of this for her, she realized how lucky she is that the man before her, would do everything for her.

She shed tears of joy, as she saw him kneel in front of her, holding a small crimson colored box. He looked her in the eye, as she anticipated; he opened the box as she saw a diamond ring, a silver ring with a diamond embedded on it, “Angela… will you…” before he can even finish the sentence “JA! JA! (YES! YES!) Jack I will” as she embraced him, he wore her the ring as he kissed her lips, “I love you” the only words she can speak, tears in her eyes were sliding down her cheeks 

As she showered up with him, she felt safe, safe with him, while she washed him. As he washed her, she was looking at the ring he gave her, the gaze that’s reassuring that this ring won’t vanish when she sleeps at night, as the warm water washed them both, they both kissed, as the heat of the steam, silhouetted their morning escapade.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, and suggest what your hearts content, click the Kudos button and bookmark if you loved it and I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
